Shinigami
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Shuu, 'si shinigami hampir gagal' yang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa. Hakuryuu, pemuda sebatang kara yang menjadi target pertama Shuu setelah absen dua tahun. "Aku ini… bukan manusia."/"Bukan manusia? Jadi kau ini apa?"/"Aku, shinigami."/"Hoo… Jadi, kau shinigami yang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawaku?" HakuryuuShuu fanfic...


Kematian.

Itu adalah penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Tak bisa dicegah. Tak bisa diduga.

Kematian bisa datang kapan saja. Tak peduli jika kau sedang tidur dengan lelapnya. Atau mengerjakan sesuatu yang bisa berakibat fatal jika tak selesai. Tak peduli jika targetnya sudah tua renta atau masih belia.

Semua yang bernyawa pasti mati. Cepat atau lambat. Disadari atau tidak. Siap atau tak siap.

Kadang kala, banyak manusia yang takut akan kematian. Alasannya macam-macam. Masih banyak dosa, ada hal yang harus dilakukan, dan sebagainya. Padahal dirinya pasti mati meskipun ia tak menyelesaikan semua urusan mereka itu. Sebenarnya, takut pada kematian adalah hal yang bodoh.

Karena, ya, itu tadi. Semua pasti mati.

Selain ada manusia yang takut mati, ada juga orang-orang yang mencari mati. Misalnya, bunuh diri. Atau mengkonsumsi narkoba dengan dalih pelarian. Itu sama saja bunuh diri, kan?

Tapi, ada juga manusia yang netral saja. Mati syukurlah, belum mati biarlah. Toh, bukan dirinya yang menentukan.

Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi kematian seseorang. Bahkan orang itu sendiri. Umur manusia tak bisa ditebak. Sungguh bodoh manusia yang merayakan hari ulang tahun padahal sebenarnya itu adalah perayaan pendek umur.

Manusia hanya bisa pasrah saat kematian datang menjemput. Hanya bisa menerima keadaan kala kematian itu tiba. Hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepala ketika dihadapkan dengan kematian salah seorang dari mereka.

Mati. Mati. Mati.

Sesuatu yang tak bisa dipungkiri. Tak bisa diprediksi. Tak bisa dilewati. Semua harus mengalami yang namanya kematian. Meskipun itu berat.

Mati.

Hanya Tuhan yang bisa mengatur satu kata itu. Dia-lah yang menentukan kapan, bagaimana, mengapa, dan di mana manusia mati.

Namun, yang mencabut nyawa, bukan Dia.

Dia memiliki kurir khusus untuk mencabut nyawa. Perantara tangan maha kuasa-Nya dalam urusan merenggut kehidupan semua makhluk. Mereka bekerja tepat pada waktunya, tidak bertele-tele. Praktis. Cepat. Akurat. Dan yang paling penting, patuh.

Itulah, malaikat maut.

Atau, yang biasa orang sebut sebagai, _shinigami_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Shinigami

Disclaimer:

Ehem, Kawan, kalo saya punya Inazuma Eleven, bakal saya jadiin penuh shonen-ai, dan saya jadiin anime macam Sa*nt Se*ya main bola!

Eh, emang udah kayak gitu ya?

Ya, udah deh…

Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5

Warning:

Request from Kak Chii *bisa dibilang request ga nih? #plak! Shonen-ai! AU, abal, aneh, jelek, gila, kacau, ga layak baca, **chara** **death**, genre campur sari, bahasa lebay, alur kecepetan, plot kacau, setting berantakan, ga jelas, edan, dapat membuat Anda muntah-muntah seketika, dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mata Anda sekalian rusak

Saya dah bilang ini fic ooc kan?

Eh, belum ya?

Ya udah, ini fic OOC!

Paham?

Tidak suka tidak usah baca. Simple kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dunia Langit.

Tempat seluruh makhluk khayangan tinggal. Malaikat, sebagian kecil peri –yang biasa disebut sebagai bidadari-, roh yang belum sempat pergi ke akhirat, dan para makhluk mistis, semua tinggal di sini. Dunia di atas dua dunia lainnya, Dunia Manusia dan Dunia Bawah Tanah. Sebuah tempat yang berada jauh di awan.

Di sanalah, para malaikat maut, _shinigami_, hidup berdampingan dengan para makhluk langit lainnya. Meskipun tugas mereka paling mengerikan, tapi semuanya berjalan damai dan biasa saja. Sama seperti Dunia Manusia di kala normal.

Pekerjaan mereka paling menakutkan, sekaligus paling berat. Karena harus melaksanakan tepat pada waktunya, pas pada tempatnya. Tak boleh ada keterlambatan atau terlalu cepat walaupun hanya sepersekian detik.

Dalam sebuah ruangan tempat para _shinigami_ berkumpul, salah seorang dari mereka mendatangi seorang _shinigami_ lainnya. "Shuu, ada tugas untukmu," katanya, kedua tangannya membawa setumpuk berkas yang tak bisa ditebak apa isinya.

Ia yang dipanggil, Shuu, berbinar ceria setelah sebelumnya terlihat murung di sudut ruangan. "Benarkah, Fei? Ah, akhirnya. Setelah sekian lama…" celotehnya riang. Dengan segera ia berdiri, menghadap kepada si pembawa tugas.

Fei tersenyum sedikit, senang karena Shuu jadi ceria lagi. "Tapi, kata Manajer, kau harus melaksanakan tugas ini dengan benar. Jangan sampai hampir gagal seperti waktu itu," terangnya. Mengingat kejadian dahulu, ketika Shuu hampir saja gagal mencabut nyawa seorang anak kecil karena dia sedikit lalai.

"Aku akan berusaha," ucap Shuu bersemangat. Sebagai kurir, tentu saja ia ingin pekerjaan. Berdiam diri menopang dagu memang tidak menyenangkan. Dan itu dialaminya selama lebih dari dua tahun. Tanpa pekerjaan. Membosankan.

Melihat Shuu yang bersemangat seperti itu, Fei juga jadi ikut bersemangat sepertinya. "Namanya Hakuryuu, usia delapan belas tahun, tinggal di Kota Inazuma bagian selatan, aku akan memberikan alamatnya nanti. Waktu kematiannya…"

Fei terdiam sejenak, agak ragu. Menunggu jawaban, Shuu memiringkan kepalanya. Ia ingin segera mengetahui kapan manusia bernama Hakuryuu itu akan mati. Karena itu adalah tugasnya.

"Eumm…" gumam Fei sendirian. Ia nyengir kepada Shuu, seakan memberi isyarat bahwa ia tak akan memberi tahunya. Tapi Shuu masih tetap sabar menunggu, ini adalah pekerjaan pertamanya setelah dua tahun.

"Tepat enam belas hari dimulai dari hari ini, pukul dua malam lewat tiga belas menit dan tiga puluh lima koma dua ratus tujuh puluh sembilan detik."

Bagaimana? Tugas _shinigami_ itu tidak main-main, kan? Itu harus dilaksanakan tepat pada waktunya. Harus sangat tepat. Walaupun hanya terlambat atau terlalu cepat nol koma nol nol satu detik, itu artinya seorang _shinigami_ gagal melaksanakan tugasnya.

Sepanjang sejarah Dunia Langit, tidak ada _shinigami_ yang gagal. Tapi, entahlah. Mungkin ada, hanya saja tidak diketahui apa hukuman untuk yang gagal tersebut. Apakah mencabut nyawanya sendiri, atau disiksa selama waktu yang ditentukan, tidak ada yang tahu.

Karena itulah, semua _shinigami_ tak ada yang ingin gagal. Mereka takut mendapat hukuman yang mengerikan ketika sedikit saja lengah mencabut nyawa satu makhluk.

Fei agak ragu dengan sisa waktu yang diberikan kepada pemuda bernama Hakuryuu itu. Sangat singkat, dan terlalu cepat untuk Shuu bila ingin dikerjakan sekarang. Kalau memang ingin menyuruh Shuu, Fei rasa dua bulan sebelum ini seharusnya sudah disampaikan. Ia tak yakin Shuu dapat melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Ini berkas mengenai Hakuryuu, alamatnya, orang tuanya, saudaranya, pekerjaan, dan semua yang pernah ia lakukan delapan belas tahun terakhir. Besok, kau harus mulai mengawasinya, perhatikan seluruh kegiatan dan perkataannya," ucap Fei kemudian. Meskipun ia tak yakin Shuu akan berhasil, toh, pada akhirnya, bukan dia yang memberi tugas. _Shinigami_ tertinggi yang memberikannya –yang ia sebut sebagai 'Manajer' tadi-. Ia hanya dimintai tolong untuk menyampaikan tugasnya pada Shuu. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa _shinigami_ hampir gagal seperti Shuu diberi tugas serumit ini.

Ya, sejak ia nyaris gagal dua tahun yang lalu, Shuu dianugerahi gelar 'si _shinigami_ hampir gagal', oleh semua makhluk langit.

Bukan Shuu namanya kalau dia menyerah, dan ciut begitu saja hanya karena ejekan itu.

"Kenapa aku harus mengawasinya? Bukankah tugas shinigami hanya mencabut nyawa? Ada malaikat pencatat yang mengawasi manusia, kan?" tanya Shuu. Fei hanya mengangkat bahunya, sama tak tahunya dengan _shinigami_ berambut biru gelap itu.

"Yang kutahu, Hakuryuu bukan manusia seperti yang biasa kita lihat. Dia agak sedikit berbeda, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Manajer padaku," ucap Fei kemudian. Sungguh, dirinya saja hanya pernah ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa, tidak sambil mengawasi. Bahkan, baru kali ini ia mendengar ada tugas mengawasi yang diserahkan pada _shinigami_.

Shuu menghela napas. Sepertinya akan sulit dengan situasi begini. "Aku akan berusaha, meskipun kedengarannya sulit. Kau sudah meletakkan foto Hakuryuu di sini, kan?"

Fei mengangguk, ia sudah menyelipkan foto pemuda bernama Hakuryuu itu di antara berkasnya, seingatnya tadi.

"Baiklah, akan kuhubungi bila terjadi sesuatu. Sampai jumpa, Fei," pamit Shuu pada sahabat kentalnya itu.

"Ya, berjuanglah, Shuu. Aku sarankan agar kau berhati-hati."

Malamnya, Shuu memeriksa seluruh berkas yang diberikan Fei. Ia heran, baru delapan belas tahun tapi berkasnya menumpuk sampai tinggi begini. Biasanya, orang yang berumur tiga puluhan tahun saja baru bisa menyamai setengah jumlah berkas yang dimiliki Hakuryuu.

Tapi, Shuu berusaha untuk bersikap sabar. Begini-begini, ia mulai bekerja sebagai _shinigami_ dua belas tahun yang lalu. Artinya, dia sudah sepuluh tahun bekerja seperti itu. Yah, meskipun baru kali ini dia mendapat berkas yang menggunung.

"Aku tak pernah memeriksa berkas seperti ini. Hakuryuu itu… benar kata Fei, dia orang yang berbeda dari manusia yang lain. Informasi tentang dirinya begitu banyak dan sulit dipahami," Shuu menggaruk kepalanya, kebingungan sendiri. Lama-lama, bisa luntur semangatnya yang tadi karena perasaan bingung dan heran yang luar biasa.

Tiba-tiba, Shuu menampar kedua pipinya. "Tidak boleh begitu! Aku harus bisa, aku pasti bisa mengerjakan tugas ini!" serunya, berada di ambang antara ingin menyerah dan tidak. Antara frustasi dan kebingungan.

"Hee… Hakuryuu benar-benar manusia yang menarik," senyum kecil keluar dari mulut mungil Shuu. Meskipun ia agak kebingungan dengan informasi mengenai Hakuryuu, tapi menurutnya, justru karena itulah Hakuryuu menarik. Dia berbeda dari manusia yang lain, seperti kata Fei.

Sebenarnya, tugas _shinigami_ memang hanya mencabut nyawa. Mengawasi adalah tugas malaikat pencatat. Setahunya Shuu, sih begitu. Tapi mana mungkin Manajer salah memberi tugas. Bagaimanapun, mereka kan _shinigami_ tertinggi, pemimpin di antara semua _shinigami_. Lagi pula, tugas dari Manajer pasti berasal dari Dia.

Shuu mengambil selembar berkas lagi. Mungkin saja ia bisa menyelidiki sedikit sifat Hakuryuu dengan yang ini. Mata hitam legamnya menyelidiki kalimat demi kalimat dalam berkas. "Oh, dia sebatang kara, ya? Sama seperti aku, menarik sekali," gumamnya, entah kenapa disertai tawa kecil. Mungkin merasa kalau Hakuryuu mirip dengannya.

"Hmm… dia meninggal karena apa, ya?" Shuu menggumam sendirian lagi, sembari kedua belah tangannya mencari-cari berkas yang menunjukkan sebab-sebab kematian Hakuryuu. Heran juga, masih muda sudah harus meninggal, pasti ada apa-apanya. Sakit, atau mungkin karena sifatnya kah?

Biasanya kalau mati muda, selain sakit, bisa jadi karena orang itu semasa hidupnya adalah manusia yang baik. Usia delapan belas tahun, bagi manusia saja itu muda sekali. Apalagi bagi makhluk langit. Rata-rata umur mereka jauh lebih panjang dari manusia, sih.

Sedikit banyak, Shuu jadi kasihan juga. Tapi semua itu bukan urusannya, yang menentukan, kan bukan dia. Shuu hanya boleh menerima tugas, dan melaksanakannya. Mahkluk langit tak pernah membangkang perintah.

Srek.

"Ng? Apa itu?" kaki kanan mendadak Shuu menginjak sesuatu. Sepertinya ada kertas yang jatuh di antara berkas. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut, lalu melihatnya sedikit.

Dahi Shuu mengernyit sedikit. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Ini, ya?" sambil menggaruk kepalanya, Shuu mengembalikan kertas tadi ke atas tumpukan berkas. Ia lalu jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Di atas meja. Tanpa sempat melihat apalagi membaca kertas yang diambilnya barusan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Di sini? Alamatnya benar, tuh," Shuu melirik kertas yang ada dalam genggamannya, bergantian dengan palang alamat di atas pintu masuk rumah. Tanpa pikir panjang, _shinigami_ itu langsung melengos masuk saja ke dalam rumah. Biarkan saja, toh, dia tak akan terlihat. Makhluk langit, kan kasat mata, lagi pula mereka bisa menembus benda keras saat diperlukan.

Kreet.

Shuu sedikit kaget, pintunya terbuka tiba-tiba, tepat saat ia hampir masuk. Secara refleks, Shuu langsung berdiri merapat di dinding. Ia berniat sembunyi. Kalau saja ia bukan makhluk langit, itu tak akan ada gunanya. Ada orang yang mau keluar dari dalam rumah. "Itu dia, Hakuryuu," katanya lirih.

Orang yang akan keluar itu, Hakuryuu, mendadak menoleh ke arah tempat Shuu bersembunyi. Seakan-akan ia mendengar perkataan Shuu.

"Siapa kau?"

DEG.

Dan memang begitulah kenyataannya.

"Eh?" tanggap Shuu tertangkap basah. Saking kagetnya, ia bahkan tak berani menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia hanya bisa membelalakkan mata, dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit, menandakan keterkejutan. Halooo, semua makhluk langit tak bisa terlihat oleh makhluk dunia bawah.

Jadi, mana mungkin manusia bisa melihat _shinigami_? Tidak pernah ada laporan ataupun berita yang ia dengar bahwa manusia pernah melihat mereka. Tak mungkin! Tak mungkin manusia seperti Hakuryuu bisa melihat makhluk langit!

Mendengar tanggapan Shuu yang tak berarti, Hakuryuu mengernyit kesal. "Aku tanya siapa kau ! ? Pencuri, ya?" bentaknya, sukses membuat Shuu kaget dan merasa tersudut seketika. Jantungnya berdetak amat cepat. Tak terkendali. 'Apa aku harus mengaku? Tapi tidak mungkin dia akan percaya,' batinnya. Walaupun Hakuryuu bisa melihatnya, belum tentu manusia itu akan mempercayainya. Bagaimanapun, yang namanya manusia tak akan menelan mentah-mentah omongan orang asing yang seenaknya mau masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

'Ngaku tidak, ya…' Shuu berpikir keras. Sementara Hakuryuu sudah hampir habis kesabarannya. Terbukti dengan silangan tangan di depan dada, dan sebelah kaki yang menghentak di lantai. Ia menunggu Shuu membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, kalau kau tak jawab aku akan memanggil polisi sekarang!" serunya mengancam. Shuu semakin kalut. Antara mau memberi tahu atau tidak. Hei, mana mungkin dia mengaku kalau dirinya adalah _shinigami_ yang diutus untuk mencabut nyawa manusia yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini? Yang benar saja.

Mata hitam Shuu bergerak kanan-kiri. "A-aku…" dengan tak yakin, ia memotong kalimatnya. Ragu untuk menyatakan yang sebenarnya atau hanya diam saja.

Sumpah, baru kali ini dia ketahuan oleh target. Mungkin kalau _shinigami_ yang lain melihat atau mendengar kejadian ini, mereka pasti juga akan kaget. Makhluk langit itu semuanya kasat mata, bukan?

"Aku ini… bukan manusia," kata Shuu pelan. Terlalu pelan bahkan ia merasa hanya dirinya sendiri yang mendengar.

"Bukan manusia? Jadi kau ini apa?"

Ups, sepertinya perkiraan Shuu salah. Ternyata telinga Hakuryuu telinga neraka.

Shuu gemetaran. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan mendingin dalam sekejap. "Aku, _shinigami_," ucapnya. Sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, ia sama sekali tak berani menatap Hakuryuu. Menurutnya, pemuda itu menakutkan.

'_Shinigami_? Makhluk pencabut nyawa?' Hakuryuu membatin. Setahunya _shinigami_ adalah makhluk pencabut nyawa, malaikat maut.

"Hoo… Jadi, kau _shinigami_ yang ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawaku?" tanya Hakuryuu sambil mangut-mangut. Membuat Shuu heran seketika. 'Orang ini… sama sekali tidak panik walau aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku ini _shinigami_?' ia membatin, meskipun pikirannya sedang berada di ambang mau mengelompokkan Hakuryuu dengan sebutan si polos atau si bodoh.

_Shinigami_ hampir gagal itu mengangguk perlahan. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikannya sekarang. Hakuryuu sudah tahu siapa dirinya dan tujuannya datang ke sini. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mencabut nyawaku sekarang?" tanya Hakuryuu. Kalau _shinigami_ lain mendengar itu, bisa dipastikan ia akan menerima bogem mentah dari mereka. Untung saja ia bertemu dengan Shuu, _shinigami_ yang tercatat sebagai malaikat maut termuda itu tidak pernah menggunakan kekerasan.

Yea, sudah untung masih mau bicara dan belum mencabut nyawanya begitu muncul. Eh, dia malah menantang dengan bertanya kenapa tidak dicabut seketika itu juga. Benar-benar manusia yang tak tahu diuntung.

Sejauh ini, Shuu dapat mengerti beberapa hal dari Hakuryuu.

Pertama, ia bisa melihat yang seharusnya tidak boleh terlihat. Bisa mendengar yang sebenarnya tidak dapat terdengar.

Kedua, sepertinya dia bosan hidup. Hingga dengan tidak sopannya ia meminta _shinigami_ untuk mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga.

Ketiga, Hakuryuu terlalu jujur.

Keempat, tidak bisa dibedakan, pemuda itu pintar ataukah bodoh.

Kelima, Hakuryuu memang menarik! Walaupun agak menakutkan, sih…

Shuu masih tidak berani menatap Hakuryuu. Dia mencoba untuk tidak melihat bahkan hanya sepatu yang dipakai pemuda itu. "Belum waktunya. Aku diminta untuk mengawasimu selama beberapa hari, baru setelah itu aku bisa mencabut nyawamu," dari nadanya, Shuu terdengar biasa saja. Bahkan ia lancar sekali mengucapkan itu, tapi entah kenapa Shuu tetap menunduk.

Hakuryuu masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya, dia melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan, lalu meletakkannya di rak. Sama sekali tidak menutup pintu.

Hening.

Melihat Shuu dari tadi hanya berdiam diri di depan pintu, Hakuryuu risih juga. "Ada apa? Mau masuk atau tidak?" katanya harus diberi tahu dulu baru mau masuk?

Shuu gelagapan. Ya ampun. Ketahuan manusia saja sudah membuatnya kaget dan jantungnya seakan ingin melompat. Habis itu, disuruh masuk ke rumahnya? Yang benar saja. Memang, entah polos entah bodoh manusia bernama Hakuryuu ini.

"Duduklah," tawar Hakuryuu sopan. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar. Tapi untuk ukuran seseorang yang tinggal sendiri, rumah itu lebih dari cukup. Desainnya sederhana, seperti rumah-rumah kebanyakan. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari rumah itu. Bahkan isinya juga tidak seberapa.

Di ruangan itu, hanya ada tiga buah sofa, sebuah _buffet_, sebuah meja kecil, guci keramik yang berubah fungsi menjadi tempat payung, rak sepatu, sebuah sepeda, dan beberapa foto yang digantung pada dinding warna cokelat. Ditambah Hakuryuu dan Shuu.

Tidak ada yang spesial, biasa saja. Monoton. Datar. Membosankan.

"Kau punya nama?" pemuda itu menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Shuu mengangguk, "Namaku Shuu," terangnya singkat. Tidak mau berbasa-basi karena kepala dan lehernya sudah sakit akibat terlalu lama menunduk.

Hakuryuu menggumam tak jelas. "Nama yang bagus. Yah, berhubung kau sudah tahu namaku, aku jadi tak perlu mengenalkan diri. Iya kan?" tuntutnya. Shuu hanya diam saja. Tak berani mengangguk atau menggeleng. Hanya menunduk seperti tadi.

Tangan Hakuryuu bergerak ke arah wajah Shuu. Dengan cepat jemarinya menangkap dagu sang _shinigami_, lalu mengangkatnya. Membuat mata si pemilik menatap lurus kepadanya. "Kau hanya akan menjadi orang gagal kalau menunduk seperti itu terus. Derajatmu lebih tinggi dariku, banggalah!"

Ah…

Benar.

Shuu tidak pantas menunduk takut kepada Hakuryuu.

Bagaimanapun, dia malaikat. Makhluk yang derajatnya pasti lebih tinggi dari manusia. Walaupun ia adalah malaikat maut.

'Tapi, Hakuryuu memang menakutkan,' ia berkata tanpa suara, membela diri. Meskipun jantungnya mulai berdebar karena perlakuan manusia itu.

Dalam hati, Shuu mengakui, kalau Hakuryuu itu…

Tampan.

Malah, selama beberapa detik, Shuu sempat terpesona. Sedikit, sih. Sifat Hakuryuu memang mengerikan, dia galak. Tapi soal penampilan, Shuu tak bisa mengelak. Dia memang keren. Rambutnya sebagian berwarna putih, sebagian lagi platinum. Matanya cokelat madu dengan pandangan menusuk. Benar-benar keren.

Hakuryuu menarik jemarinya kembali dari wajah Shuu. "Jadi, waktuku tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Benar, kan? Aku harus ucapkan selamat tinggal, dan kata-kata terakhir untuk teman-temanku," katanya, terkesan bercanda di mata Shuu, sehingga _shinigami_ itu tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Hakuryuu. Seakan dia tak terima Shuu menertawakannya. Kembali, Shuu menunduk takut, tapi hanya sebentar. Setelah itu dia hanya diam saja, tak berani menjawab.

"Eee… orang tertawa karena ada hal yang lucu, bukan? Menurutku, apa yang kau ucapkan tadi sangat lucu. Makanya aku tertawa, apa itu salah?" Shuu berujar kalem setelah jeda beberapa detik. Tapi sebenarnya tengkuknya berkeringat dingin, dan kakinya gemetaran.

Hakuryuu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Mata cokelatnya bergerak ke atas sedikit. "Apanya yang lucu dengan perkataanku? Ah, sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan," katanya kemudian. Tak mau repot-repot memperbincangkan basa-basi yang tak berguna.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil, beserta sebatang pensil, lalu mulai menulis. "Karena kau pasti akan tinggal di rumahku, jadi pengeluaranku akan sedikit bertambah. Oh, iya, _shinigami_ itu makan apa?" tanyanya, menunjuk Shuu menggunakan pensil dalam genggamannya.

Shuu tersenyum, senyuman paling manis yang pernah ia berikan pada orang lain. "_Shinigami_, dan semua makhluk yang tinggal di Dunia Langit tidak perlu makan," ucapnya. Hakuryuu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak perlu makan? Bagaimana kalian bisa hidup? Aku tak pernah dengar kalau malaikat dan makhluk langit lainnya itu tidak makan. Kukira mereka makan seperti manusia," kata Hakuryuu. Ia mencomot sepotong kue dalam stoples di atas meja. Yang memang telah ia siapkan berhari-hari sebelumnya untuk tamu yang datang.

Yah, karena tamunya kali ini katanya tidak perlu makan, jadi biar dia saja yang mengambil kuenya. Lumayan.

Shuu menggaruk kepalanya, susah sekali bicara pada manusia. Rasa ingin tahunya benar-benar membuat repot. "S-soalnya… kami tidak punya nafsu makan. Kalau ditanya bagaimana kami bisa hidup tanpa makan, kami tidak bisa menjawabnya, Yang Di Atas yang mengatur kami seperti itu," Shuu tersenyum lagi. Hakuryuu mangut-mangut lagi.

Sepertinya, Shuu memang akan tinggal di rumah Hakuryuu untuk sementara.

Ya, sementara.

Sampai Hakuryuu ia renggut kehidupannya. Sampai pemuda itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Sampai target pertamanya setelah dua tahun itu meninggal dunia.

Dalam sekejap Shuu jadi merasa bersalah. Hakuryuu itu, padahal dia sudah tahu kalau nyawanya akan direbut sebentar lagi. Tapi…

Tes.

Air mata Shuu menetes tanpa disadari olehnya. Untuk pertama kali, ia menangis untuk manusia.

"Hei, Shuu, kenapa kau menangis?"

Shuu diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hakuryuu, yang sudah panik karena ia menangis tiba-tiba.

"Shuu? Aduh, jangan menangis!"

'Orang ini benar-benar naif!' Shuu membatin. Antara kesedihan, kekalutan, dan rasa bersalah yang bercampur menjadi satu. Yang bergelumut dalam pikirannya. Yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan, sih?" tanya Hakuryuu dengan muka tak berdosa. Ia memperhatikan Shuu yang sekarang sedang menyiram bunga di pekarangan rumahnya, satu jemarinya ia letakkan di dagu.

Shuu terperanjat, selang air di tangannya hampir saja terlepas. "T-tentu saja aku ini laki-laki! Tidak ada _shinigami_ yang perempuan!" jeritnya tak terima. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah dan malu. Disangka perempuan memang hal yang paling ia benci dari dulu.

Secara ajaib, Hakuryuu tersenyum. Senyum pertama yang ia tampilkan sejak bertemu dengan Shuu. "Habisnya, wajah dan sikapmu manis, seperti perempuan. Tadinya aku berencana memanggilmu '_san'_," tawanya berderai. Shuu makin cemberut. Secara refleks ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tuh, kan! Manis!" puji Hakuryuu tulus, bahkan sambil mencubit belah pipi Shuu dengan kedua tangannya. Layaknya memainkan sebuah boneka.

Shuu semakin kaget. Kali ini, selang air di tangannya itu benar-benar terlepas. Malu sekali.

"Aku mau kuliah dulu, tolong jaga rumah," pamit Hakuryuu pada Shuu. Sinar mentari pagi menerpa kulit gelapnya, yang dibalut pakaian warna hitam khas _shinigami_. "Hati-hati," sahut Shuu riang sembari melambaikan tangan.

Hakuryuu kuliah di sebuah universitas ternama. Dia sangat pintar, sehingga bisa masuk jurusan kedokteran di sana. Sebenarnya, setahun lagi ia bahkan akan lulus strata satu di usia muda. Dengan hanya menghabiskan waktu tiga tahun baginya.

Tapi, sayang sekali, beberapa hari lagi hidupnya akan berakhir. Ia meninggal sebelum sempat menjadi dokter.

Ngomong-ngomong, Hakuryuu tadi bilang 'rumah', bukan 'rumahku'. Biasanya, kalau orang mau menitip jaga rumah pada orang lain, ia akan bilang 'rumahku'. Kalau orang yang bilang 'rumah' saja, tanpa embel-embel 'ku', sama saja seperti menitipkan jaga rumah pada seorang istri.

_Blush_.

'Jangan bercanda!' Shuu menggelengkan kepala atas pikiran mustahilnya barusan. 'Aku ini, kenapa bisa berpikiran seperti itu?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah sampai ke telinga, malu sekali.

'Tapi, kenapa dia harus mencubiti pipiku? Kan sakit," Shuu menggerutu sendirian. Tangannya mengelus pipi _chubby_ miliknya yang kini telah berwarna kemerahan.

Shuu melirik pintu depan. "Sepertinya sudah dikunci," katanya sembari melesat mengikuti Hakuryuu. Dia juga ditugaskan mengawasi, ingat? Dan dia bukan _shinigami_ yang bodoh sampai melupakan tugas mengawasi itu.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Shuu memang tidak bilang pada Hakuryuu bahwa dia juga akan mengawasi pemuda itu. Dia pikir, kalau Hakuryuu sampai tahu dia juga akan diawasi, Hakuryuu akan ekstra hati-hati terhadapnya nanti. Dan itu akan merepotkannya dalam membuat laporan penyelesaian.

_Shinigami_ itu sengaja terbang agak tinggi di belakang Hakuryuu, supaya tidak ketahuan. "Kampusnya dekat, pantas saja jalan kaki. Kalau tahu begitu aku juga akan jalan kaki mengikutinya," ucap Shuu sedikit menyesal. Tapi biarlah, sudah terlanjur ini.

"Hakuryuu Uban!" sepertinya, seseorang sedang memanggil pemuda itu. "Oh, hai, Tsurugi Buntut," balas Hakuryuu pada orang yang memanggilnya tadi, Tsurugi.

'Uban'?

'Buntut'?

Wuih, panggilannya canggih amat.

Shuu mengintip dari balik tembok, sangat berhati-hati agar Hakuryuu tidak melihatnya. Ia beruntung hanya bisa dilihat target, orang lain tak akan mungkin bisa melihat sosoknya.

'Rambutnya… berekor…' batin Shuu horor ketika ia melihat siapa orang yang ada di hadapan Hakuryuu, sekaligus yang memanggilnya tadi. Pantas saja Hakuryuu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Buntut'. Rambutnya memang ada buntut, sih.

Hakuryuu sebenarnya juga pantas disebut 'Buntut', karena ada rambut di belakangnya yang memang terlihat seperti ekor. Tapi lebih cocok 'Uban' karena sebagian rambut putihnya itu. Seperti bapak-bapak yang baru beruban.

'Ah, aku baru ingat. Orang itu yang ada di foto…' Shuu mengingat foto-foto yang digantung di ruang tamu rumah Hakuryuu. Dalam foto itu, Hakuryuu bersama seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_. Hanya saja, Shuu tidak mengira rambut pemuda itu ternyata ada ekornya, karena foto-foto itu hanya menampilkan tampak depan.

Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu saling tos tangan, sebagai tanda pertemuan mereka. Dari yang Shuu lihat, Tsurugi mungkin adalah sahabat kentalnya Hakuryuu. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Sampai Hakuryuu memajang foto mereka di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kelas. Dengan cekatan, Shuu berlari ke samping dinding. Hakuryuu dan Tsurugi duduk di bangku paling depan, bersebelahan, dengan Tsurugi pas di samping jendela. Sang _shinigami_ yang membuntuti mereka bersembunyi di balik tembok dalam. Tepat di samping Tsurugi kalau tidak terhalang tembok. Agar lebih mudah mengawasi kedua orang itu.

"Kau punya cerita, Uban? Aku punya, nih," sambil menunggu dosen datang, Tsurugi membuka pembicaraan. Sepertinya ia mempunyai cerita untuk dibagi.

"Punya. Tapi kau saja duluan," balas Hakuryuu, mempersilakan Tsurugi bercerita lebih dulu.

"Aku sudah jadian dengan Shindou," kata Tsurugi malu-malu. Semburat merah terlihat dari wajah putihnya.

Hakuryuu menganga. "Shindou? Maksudmu anak jenius dari jurusan musik itu, kan?" tanyanya, setengah tidak percaya. Atau mungkin memang tidak percaya?

Tsurugi menghela napas. "Kau pikir ada berapa Shindou di kampus ini, Uban? Iya, maksudku memang Shindou yang itu! Shindou Takuto!" erangnya frustasi. Tapi sepertinya Hakuryuu masih tidak percaya.

"Mana mungkin Shindou yang jenius itu menyukai anak berandal berambut buntut sepertimu! Aku tidak percaya!" seru Hakuryuu, dilihat dari kalimatnya, sih, sangat menohok sekali. Namun Tsurugi tetap berusaha sabar. Menangani sahabat berambut uban memang penuh perjuangan.

"Ah, terserah kau saja mau percaya atau tidak. Pokoknya aku sudah menepati janji kita, sekarang giliranmu," tuntut Tsurugi kesal. Awalnya dia mau pamer kalau Shindou sekarang sudah jadi miliknya, tapi Hakuryuu tidak percaya, ya, sudah.

'Mereka berjanji apa?' Shuu, yang memang sedari tadi menguping, jadi ikut penasaran dengan janji yang Tsurugi sebut-sebut barusan. Juga orang bernama Shindou itu.

Hening sejenak.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, pagi hari, ada orang aneh yang datang ke rumahku."

'Eh?'

"Hah? Pagi-pagi begitu sudah datang bertamu, mau apa?" Tsurugi bertanya dengan muka sedatar tembok di sampingnya.

'Mereka membicarakan aku?' di balik tembok, Shuu sudah berkeringat dingin. Tangan dan kakinya gemetaran. Gawat, gawat!

"Dia bilang, dia itu _shinigami_ yang mau mencabut nyawaku."

JDER.

'Matilah aku,' Shuu sudah tak mau lagi mendengar apa-apa. Daripada ketahuan, lebih baik kabur saja. Pulang ke rumah target mungkin keputusan yang bagus daripada berada tepat di samping target.

Shuu sudah pergi, Hakuryuu dan Tsurugi masih sibuk bercerita. Mereka berdua tak sadar kalau ada yang menguping pembicaraan tadi. "Lalu kau percaya begitu saja? Siapa tahu dia itu pencuri yang mau merampas harta milikmu, Uban," tegas Tsurugi.

Hakuryuu tertawa kecil. "Jangan bercanda, siapa orang gila yang mau merampok rumah sebatang kara sepertiku, Buntut? Dan lagi, orang yang bertamu ke rumahku itu penakut, mana mungkin dia pencuri."

Tsurugi menaikkan satu alis, tidak percaya. "Kau yakin? Nanti di luar penakut, di dalam mau mencuri lagi," katanya ragu.

Pemuda berambut putih menggeleng, ia percaya pada Shuu. "Aku yakin. Dia itu makhluk langit, dari sikap dan wajahnya saja ketahuan," ia tahu Shuu tidak berbohong. Kalau dia bukan makhluk langit, dan benar-benar pencuri seperti kata Tsurugi, dia pasti akan lari setelah Hakuryuu memergokinya ingin masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Memangnya sikap dan wajahnya itu seperti apa? Dia punya sayap, tidak?" selidik Tsurugi sambil tertawa mengejek. Yah, namanya juga makhluk langit, kalau di film-film, _anime_, atau komik, biasanya ada sayapnya, kan?

"Tidak, sih. Tapi pasti aku yang tak bisa melihatnya. Karena manusia biasa sebenarnya tidak bisa melihat makhluk langit," sahut Hakuryuu cepat. Antara membela dirinya dan membela Shuu.

Tsurugi semakin penasaran, dari setiap perkataan Hakuryuu, bisa ia simpulkan kalau sahabat ubannya itu membela Shuu mati-matian. "Kau percaya sekali pada orang itu, Uban. Jangan-jangan kau menyukai orang itu, ya?"

Deg.

Jantung Hakuryuu serasa meledak. Tidak mungkin dia menyukai orang yang baru tiga hari yang lalu ditemuinya. Itu terlalu cepat. "Tidak mungkin, Buntut. Dia dan aku baru saja bertemu tiga hari yang lalu. Naif sekali kalau aku sudah langsung menyukainya."

Sahabat buntut Hakuryuu itu mengangkat bahu, mengejek. "Siapa tahu, Uban. Kau tidak pernah dengar ada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, ya? Atau kau tidak mempercayainya? Kau lihat si Tenma dan Kariya? Mereka sekarang resmi menjadi kekasih karena hal itu!"

"Yah, dan lagi, kau kan memang naif. Jadi wajar saja kalau kau langsung menyukai anak manis yang baru kau temui tiga hari yang lalu," lanjut Tsurugi, lebih memilih kata 'manis' daripada 'cantik'. Siapa tahu orang yang ditemui sahabat ubannya itu laki-laki.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Shuu mengamati dengan cemat tabung besar yang berat itu. Kata Hakuryuu, itu digunakan untuk menanak nasi. Barusan dia sudah menjelaskan tata cara memakainya, sekarang giliran Shuu yang mencoba mempraktekkannya.

Sebenarnya, Hakuryuu tadi sudah bilang agar Shuu tidak melakukannya, pemuda itu bisa menanak nasi sendiri. Toh, _shinigami_ itu juga tidak akan makan apa-apa. Tidak ada gunanya menanak nasi lebih cepat.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Dalam beberapa hari ke depan aku akan menumpang tidur di sini, setidaknya ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan selain menyiram bunga. Jadi ketika Hakuryuu sudah pulang kuliah, makanan sudah ada."

Begitu jawaban Shuu ketika Hakuryuu melarangnya. Dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajah manisnya. Hakuryuu tertegun, 'anak ini naif sekali,' ia membatin.

Ya, naif. Sama seperti dia. Mereka berdua sama-sama naif.

Hakuryuu keluar dari dalam kamarnya, membawa sebuah bantal dan selembar selimut. "Kamarnya hanya ada satu, kau saja yang tidur di kamar, aku mau tidur di sofa," katanya pada Shuu. _Shinigami_ itu terdiam sebentar. Kepala biru gelapnya menggeleng perlahan.

"Aku saja yang tidur di sofa. Hakuryuu yang tidur di kamar, Hakuryuu kan tuan rumah," katanya pelan. Hakuryuu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hei, justru karena aku tuan rumah, dan kau adalah tamu, seharusnya kau yang tidur di kamar. Aku saja yang tidur di sofa," Hakuryuu bersikeras menyuruh Shuu tidur di kamarnya. Sedangkan Shuu, sebagai tamu, memilih untuk menyerahkan posisi 'siapa yang tidur di kamar' itu pada Hakuryuu.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Hakuryuu. Tuan rumah harus lebih enak daripada tamu," balas Shuu cepat. Hakuryuu menepuk dahinya, mungkin menyesali kehidupannya sendiri karena bertemu _shinigami_ yang terlalu pintar berdebat.

Pemuda itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. "Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu kita berdua tidur di kamar," ucapnya, entah frustasi karena ada orang yang lebih jago bicara daripada dia, entah kesal karena kalah berdebat dengan _shinigami_ yang sebentar lagi mau mencabut nyawanya.

"Eh ! ? Berdua di kamar?" jerit Shuu heboh. Dalam pikirannya, dia membayangkan dirinya akan tidur satu kasur dengan Hakuryuu, berhadapan. Jelas saja, pipinya langsung memerah membayangkan hal itu.

Singkatnya, itulah yang terjadi. Shuu tidur satu kasur dengan Hakuryuu, berhadapan. Persis seperti bayangannya.

Awalnya, ada perdebatan kecil –lagi-. Hakuryuu menawarkan diri tidur di lantai, dan Shuu menolak. Daripada berdebat lagi, akhirnya mereka tidur di kasur Hakuryuu yang sebenarnya hanya muat satu orang. Tapi berhubung badan Shuu mungil, jadi dimuat-muatin.

Mau tahu bagaimana caranya?

Tepat, Hakuryuu memeluk Shuu. Dalam satu selimut yang sama.

Yang punya rumah sepertinya tenang-tenang saja dengan keadaan begitu. Mungkin baginya, yang penting tidur. Tapi tidak bagi Shuu. Wajahnya memerah hebat, tubuhnya panas, kaki dan tangannya gemetaran.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Shuu tidur di sofa. Menurutnya itu tidak apa-apa karena dia tamu. Tapi anehnya, setiap kali ia bangun, selalu ditemukan selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Padahal malamnya dia tidak pernah memakai selimut.

Barangkali Hakuryuu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya saat tidur. Karena dia kedinginan. Dunia Manusia memang lebih dingin dari Dunia Langit. Entah kenapa, padahal sudah ada _global_ _warming_ di sana, lagi pula Dunia Langit berada jauh di atas awan yang seharusnya lebih dingin.

Mungkin Hakuryuu mengajak Shuu tidur di kamar karena melihatnya kedinginan di sofa. Dia kasihan.

'Aduh… kok malah jadi begini?' dalam hati, Shuu sebenarnya berada dalam kebimbangan. Mau senang atau tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Kalau senang, mana boleh. _Shinigami_ tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama manusia.

Kalau tidak senang, artinya Shuu munafik. Bilang tidak senang sedangkan tubuhnya bereaksi seperti menyukai perlakuan Hakuryuu itu.

Pelan-pelan, Hakuryuu membuka matanya. "Kau kedinginan, ya?" tanyanya dengan muka orang mengantuk. Barangkali dia bertanya begitu karena merasakan tangan Shuu yang gemetaran.

Shuu menggeleng, tapi tangannya tetap gemetaran. Hakuryuu yang menyangka Shuu memang kedinginan, memeluk _shinigami_ itu lebih erat. "Kalau kedinginan bilang saja, tidak usah sungkan," katanya, setelah itu, mata cokelatnya tertutup rapat, dan napasnya mulai teratur.

Dia tidur.

Dengan memeluk Shuu erat-erat. Seakan tak mau _shinigami_ mungil itu pergi.

'Dasar bodoh. Bukan itu maksudnya…' Shuu membatin, memaki Hakuryuu dalam hati karena walaupun dia terang-terangan mengejek manusia itu, toh orangnya sudah tidur, tidak mungkin mendengar.

'Apa semua manusia itu naif seperti orang ini, ya?' ia bertanya pada diri sendiri. Menurutnya, Hakuryuu itu orang yang terlalu baik. Padahal, ia tahu kalau Shuu datang kemari untuk mencabut nyawanya, tapi dia malah menawarkan tempat tinggal pada _shinigami_ itu. Padahal, hidupnya sebentar lagi akan berakhir, tapi dia malah bersikap seolah tak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Tanpa sadar, Shuu menangis, lagi. Dia mungkin tidak mengenal siapa Hakuryuu sebenarnya sebelum ini, tapi melihat sifat Hakuryuu yang seperti itu terhadapnya. Dia jadi-

"Uhh…"

-menyukai Hakuryuu.

Shuu tidak menyadari itu, sebenarnya. Dia pikir, dirinya hanya kasihan pada Hakuryuu, karena orang sebaik itu justru akan meninggal di usia muda. Shuu tidak tahu kalau perasaan kasihan itu bukanlah rasa iba yang sesungguhnya.

Ia jatuh cinta.

Pada manusia, yang bahkan belum satu minggu ditemuinya.

'Eh, iya. Aku lupa, Hakuryuu itu meninggal karena apa, ya?' tadi malam, Shuu belum sempat memeriksa seluruh berkas Hakuryuu. Dia belum tahu penyebab Hakuryuu meninggal, dia tertidur sebelum sempat mengetahuinya.

'Hangat…'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Shuu terbangun lebih lambat dari Hakuryuu. Pemuda itu sudah menghilang ketika sang _shinigami_ membuka matanya. Dengan cepat Shuu menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan berlari mencari Hakuryuu.

Tidak ada.

Hakuryuu pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Shuu sendirian di dalam rumahnya. 'Mungkin sudah pergi kuliah,' Shuu menggumam. Berdiam seorang diri dalam rumah yang sepi diselimuti keheningan. Membosankan.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Shuu pergi ke meja makan. Dia tidak berniat untuk makan, toh, dia juga tidak bisa makan, _shinigami_ itu hanya ingin melihat-lihat apa yang biasa dimasak Hakuryuu begitu tiba di rumah.

Kosong.

Shuu pikir, wajar. Habis Hakuryuu kan anak laki-laki, mana mungkin dengan rajin dia memasak sebelum pergi kuliah. Biasanya pasti kuliah dulu, pulang, baru memasak, lalu makan.

_Shinigami_ itu berkeliling rumah. Sesekali dibukanya laci yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebenarnya itu tidak boleh, tapi karena terlanjur penasaran, dibuka saja laci-laci itu.

Ada satu laci yang sangat membuatnya penasaran. Secarik kertas terlihat menyembul di atasnya. Barangkali isinya kepenuhan, jadi tidak muat. Dengan hati-hati, Shuu membuka dan menarik laci itu.

Kemudian, Shuu mengambil kertas yang tak sengaja sedikit keluar dari dalam laci. Dan ia melihatnya.

Dia melihat apa yang tak boleh dilihat. Rahasia Hakuryuu. Pribadinya. Hal yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya. Yang bahkan tak satu pun dari teman-temannya yang mengetahui. Semua disimpannya rapat-rapat dengan rapi.

"Begitu, ya…" lirihnya sedih. Hakuryuu memang terlihat seperti manusia normal seusianya dari luar, terlihat tegar, dan kuat. Tapi sebenarnya dia-

"Leukimia."

-sangat sakit, rapuh, dan lemah.

Seketika, Shuu jadi merasa bersalah. Hakuryuu sudah baik padanya, tapi dia malah ingin mencabut nyawanya.

Ia tahu, itu adalah sebuah perintah. Dan memang Hakuryuu sudah waktunya mati, tapi…

Tidak bisakah, waktu itu diundur lagi?

Tidak bisakah, ia diberikan sedikit waktu lagi?

Tidak bisakah, ia diberikan kesempatan?

Sungguh, Shuu tidak bisa memikirkannya. Shuu masih ingin bersama Hakuryuu. Masih ingin melihat wajahnya. Masih ingin melihat senyumnya. Masih ingin diperlakukan baik olehnya.

Namun semua senyum itu. Semua kebaikan itu. Semua yang dimiliki Hakuryuu-

-akan direnggut. Oleh dirinya sendiri. Dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau sedang apa, Shuu? Bukan begitu cara mengaduknya," omel Hakuryuu ketika melihat Shuu termenung dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Jelas saja, Shuu amat memikirkan Hakuryuu. Walau sudah hampir satu minggu ia tinggal bersama manusia itu. Baginya, itu sama saja waktunya untuk bersama Hakuryuu semakin sedikit. Ia hanya punya tidak kurang dari delapan hari lagi.

"Shuu?" panggil Hakuryuu, sedikit khawatir. "Jangan melamun begitu, apa yang kau pikirkan?" ia bertanya. Sembari tangannya mengelus lembut kepala biru gelap Shuu, Hakuryuu merangkul bahu sang _shinigami_, untuk membuatnya tenang.

Shuu hanya diam. Ia tak mau menceritakan hal yang pernah ia lihat. Sampai sekarang, Hakuryuu sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Shuu pernah mengintip laci meja belajarnya, dan melihat rahasianya. Ia tidak mengetahui kalau Shuu sebenarnya sudah tahu penyakitnya.

Dan Shuu pun, sampai detik ini tidak membuka mulutnya. Biarlah menjadi rahasianya sendiri. Hakuryuu tidak perlu tahu. Toh, seminggu lagi Hakuryuu akan hilang dari dunia ini, dan pergi dari hidupnya.

Tangan hangat itu, sedari tadi tak pernah berhenti mengelus rambut Shuu. "Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Shuu. Ceritakanlah padaku," katanya lembut. Shuu mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

'Mana mungkin aku bilang!' batinnya. Dalam sesaat, ia merasa ada seribu panah yang menghujam dadanya. Perih sekali rasanya membayangkan Hakuryuu akan meninggal di tangannya.

Shuu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan kata tidak pada pemuda yang masih menyamankan diri dengan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya. 'Tapi… kenapa aku begitu memikirkan Hakuryuu?' _shinigami_ itu mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti.

Sang _shinigami_ melangkah ke luar dapur. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan diri. Mungkin tidur selama satu atau dua jam cukup. 'Apa benar aku hanya kasihan pada Hakuryuu?' kembali, ia membatin. Sembari memikirkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

'Perasaan apa ini? Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini,' Shuu menggenggam dadanya. Sakit.

'Rasanya menusuk. Aku seperti takut kehilangan Hakuryuu. Aku tidak mengerti,' sebagai _shinigami_ yang memang seharusnya tidak diberikan hati, Shuu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Dia sama sekali tak tahu.

'Aku merasa… ingin dekat dengan Hakuryuu selamanya. Ingin menyentuhnya. Ingin bersamanya. Tapi…'

'Perasaan ini… namanya apa?'

Sejak mereka pertama bertemu, Shuu selalu memikirkan Hakuryuu. Melihatnya. Mendengarkannya. Tersenyum bersamanya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Shuu amat bersyukur sekali telah bertemu yang namanya manusia. Terlebih Hakuryuu.

Memang, Hakuryuu, ketika pertama kali bertemu, terlihat galak dan menakutkan. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik. Hanya tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain saja.

Shuu selalu melihat Hakuryuu, karena memang dia ditugaskan mengawasi. Namun sepertinya sekarang dia sudah agak melenceng dari tugasnya itu. Dia melihat Hakuryuu bukan lagi karena ingin mengawasi.

Ah, mungkin, Shuu tidak perlu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Cukup dengan memikirkan Hakuryuu, dia tenang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Shuu memegang tongkat sapu dengan tangan gemetar. Tepat di belakangnya, Hakuryuu sedang mengelap _buffet_. Sebuah sofa terlihat menghadang akses jalan Shuu untuk maju ke depan. Dengan keadaan bersempit-sempit begitu, Hakuryuu memaksa masuk melalui daerah di belakang Shuu.

Membuat punggung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Dan wajah Shuu yang tanpa sadar jadi amat merah.

"Ha-Hakuryuu, sempit. Mengelapnya nanti saja, ya. Aku mau menyapu," protes Shuu dengan suara selembut kapas. Tapi sepertinya Hakuryuu tidak mau peduli. Ia tetap saja mengelap _buffet_ di depannya sembari bersiul kecil. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Ng? Kalau sempit, geser saja sofa itu ke depan," sahut Hakuryuu datar. Shuu menunduk dengan muka yang masih luar biasa merah. "Tapi terhalang meja…" ucapnya takut-takut. Sebenarnya dia tidak takut, sih. Hanya gugup saja.

Shuu menghela napas. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Hakuryuu. Meskipun Shuu adalah rajanya berdebat, tapi dengan dada berdebar begini, jelas saja gugup.

"Oh…" ucap Hakuryuu sambil mendongak. Membuat punggungnya semakin menekan tubuh Shuu. Tak lama, ia keluar dari sana, Shuu lega karena bisa bernapas lagi. Sampai tadi, dadanya rasanya mau meledak karena terlalu dekat dengan Hakuryuu.

Yah, walaupun mereka sudah seminggu ini tidur berdua, tapi tetap saja Shuu merasa gugup saat berdekatan dengan Hakuryuu.

Sampai sekarang, Shuu masih tidak mengerti. Apa arti dari perasaan itu. Rasa senang saat Hakuryuu dekat dengannya. Rasa kehilangan saat Hakuryuu tidak kelihatan. Rasa rindu saat Hakuryuu tidak pulang hingga sore.

Shuu tidak tahu.

Dan ia enggan untuk bertanya pada Hakuryuu. Ia takut Hakuryuu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Selama ini Shuu mengira, Hakuryuu baik padanya karena dia adalah tamu. Menurutnya, sikap Hakuryuu yang seperti itu memang dari awal karena Hakuryuu menghargai tamunya.

Meskipun, tamu itu akan mencabut nyawanya.

Tatkala, ketika Shuu memikirkan tentang 'mencabut nyawa', dadanya sesak. Perih. Ngilu sekali saat membayangkan dirinya akan membunuh Hakuryuu.

Ah, ia jadi teringat dongeng dunia manusia tentang putri duyung yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran, tapi dia harus menusuk pangeran itu dengan belati agar cintanya terbalas.

Ironis, memang. Tapi dia tak punya pilihan. Ia harus mencabut nyawa Hakuryuu tepat pada waktunya, jika tidak ingin dianggap membangkang perintah Tuhan dan dicap sebagai _shinigami_ yang gagal.

'Tunggu, itu sedikit berbeda!' pikir Shuu seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Putri duyung itu membunuh pangeran yang ia cintai. Kalau aku, kan…'

Terhenti.

Ia tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa lagi. Sampai di sana saja yang ia bisa simpulkan.

Shuu tak tahu ingin menyebut perasaan ini sebagai apa. Ia tak mungkin bicara tentang cinta.

Dia tak mungkin memikirkan tentang perasaan. Sebaik apa pun itu. Sesuci apa pun. Sebersih apa pun.

_Shinigami_ tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama manusia. Mereka hanya ditakdirkan untuk mencabut nyawa manusia.

Hanya itu.

"Bengong lagi. Tak bisa, ya, sehari saja tidak bengong?"

Shuu menolehkan kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan, betapa lembut tatapan yang diberikan Hakuryuu untuknya. Betapa hangat senyum yang terlukis di wajah Hakuryuu untuknya. Betapa nyaman semua sentuhan Hakuryuu padanya. Betapa-

-betapa sakit hatinya saat ia harus membunuh Hakuryuu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Bunuh.

Shuu tak sanggup membunuh Hakuryuu. Sungguh-sungguh tak sanggup.

Tapi, jika ia tak melakukannya, Hakuryuu akan semakin tersiksa karena penyakitnya.

Ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Inilah resiko yang harus ia tanggung.

Demi Hakuryuu.

Shuu menggeleng kembali, ia mengusap matanya yang secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan buliran air. "Hehehe, maaf, Hakuryuu. Aku bukannya sedang bengong, hanya berpikir," kata Shuu, membela dirinya sendiri.

Hakuryuu menatap _shinigami_ itu, pandangannya memang tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun-

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Shuu. Beri tahukan padaku, apa itu?"

-tapi, Hakuryuu tidak sebegitu bodohnya. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar akan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir di pipi Shuu, kalau saja sang pemilik mata itu tidak mengusapnya. Menghapusnya dari pandangan mata Hakuryuu, meskipun ia tahu itu percuma saja.

Shuu mengernyitkan dahinya, pura-pura bingung padahal ia sangat tahu apa yang Hakuryuu maksudkan. "Menyembunyikan apa? Aku hanya penasaran dengan cara membuat _sashimi_. Temanku bilang makanan itu enak, tapi Hakuryuu tidak pernah membuatnya."

Sang _shinigami_ menyahut cepat, memikirkan hal bagus apa yang bisa membuat Hakuryuu tertipu. Apa pun. Asalkan menurutnya logis dan Hakuryuu tidak akan bertanya macam-macam setelahnya. Asalkan tidak menyangkut tentang hal yang ia pikirkan. Asalkan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan penyebab hampir mengalirnya air mata Shuu.

Tapi-

"Bohong."

-sekali lagi. Hakuryuu tidaklah bodoh.

Ia bukanlah orang yang dengan mudahnya tertipu mentah-mentah ketika melihat orang lain menangis hanya karena memikirkan makanan. Konyol sekali.

Shuu gelagapan, untuk sesaat dia tak berani menatap Hakuryuu. "S-sebentar, ya, Hakuryuu. Aku mau ke dapur dulu," pamitnya. Sebenarnya hanya ingin menghindari pandangan mata Hakuryuu. Yang mengarah tajam padanya.

'Shuu…'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jam dua belas malam.

"Hakuryuu besok tidak usah pergi kuliah, ya?" pinta Shuu ketika melihat Hakuryuu masih bergelung dalam selimutnya. Tadi, mereka memang tidur berdua, dan Shuu merasa badan Hakuryuu agak aneh. Wajahnya begitu pucat, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, dan kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya.

Menggeleng, Hakuryuu mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah dengan tisu. "Tidak, Shuu. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat nanti siang, jaga rumah, ya," Shuu terdiam. Tidak mungkin pergi dengan keadaan begitu, itu terlalu nekat. Kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana?

"Aku akan meminta temanku untuk menemani. Kau tenang saja," seakan mengerti dengan isi kepala Shuu, Hakuryuu menjawab dengan cepat. Meski begitu, Shuu tetap tak bisa tenang. Dua jam lagi adalah waktunya.

Shuu tersentak seketika. Dua jam?

Jadi waktunya tinggal dua jam lagi?

Waktunya untuk tinggal bersama Hakuryuu hanya dua jam lagi?

Waktunya untuk melihat Hakuryuu hanya dua jam lagi?

Dan, waktunya untuk mencabut nyawa Hakuryuu tinggal dua jam lagi?

Tidak, ia belum siap. Shuu sama sekali belum menyiapkan diri untuk itu. Shuu bahkan tidak sadar waktu begitu cepat berlalu ketika ia bersama Hakuryuu.

Dua jam itu, sebentar lagi, kan? Hakuryuu tidak mungkin bisa pergi ke suatu tempat itu jika dua jam lagi adalah waktu yang ditentukan. Waktu di mana nyawanya harus sudah tercabut. Waktu di mana jantungnya seharusnya sudah tidak berdetak lagi. Waktu di mana napasnya seharusnya sudah tak lagi berhembus. Waktu di mana-

-Shuu harus mengambil nyawanya, dan membawa roh itu ke Dunia Bawah Tanah, untuk diperiksa.

Seandainya saja, ia adalah manusia, ia pasti bisa menemani Hakuryuu ke suatu tempat itu. Seandainya saja, ia manusia, ia pasti tidak akan diperintahkan untuk mengambil nyawa Hakuryuu. Seandainya saja, ia adalah manusia, ia pasti bisa bersama dengan Hakuryuu sampai kapan pun. Seandainya saja, ia manusia-

-dia pasti tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Hakuryuu.

Benar. Ia berada di sini karena perintah. Shuu berada di rumah Hakuryuu sekarang semata-mata karena perintah untuk mencabut nyawanya. Jika tak ada perintah itu, ia mungkin tak akan bisa bertemu Hakuryuu, walaupun ia adalah manusia sekalipun.

Shuu bangkit dari duduknya, ia lalu menghampiri Hakuryuu yang terlihat kusut. Bercak merah di hidungnya masih tetap terlihat walau sudah dilap. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hakuryuu? Hari ini tak usah kemana-mana, ya," ucapnya khawatir.

Hakuryuu menggeleng, tangannya bergetar tatkala ia mengulurkannya untuk mengambil selembar tisu lagi. "Aku harus ke suatu tempat nanti. Tidak boleh kutinggalkan," katanya lemah. Sebelah tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memegangi kepalanya yang terasa amat sakit.

'Tidak mungkin bisa. Kau tidak mungkin bisa pergi ke mana pun besok. Dua jam lagi kau sudah harus mati…' Shuu menggumam pilu di dalam hatinya. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam dadanya.

Sesak.

Rasanya sesak. Sesak sekali.

Ia tak sanggup, sungguh. Ia tak sanggup untuk mencabut nyawa Hakuryuu sekarang. Namun waktu terus berjalan. Berjalan tanpa ia sadari. Bergulir tanpa mampu ia hentikan. Berputar tanpa sempat ia mempersiapkan diri untuk berpisah dengan Hakuryuu.

Ya, setelah nyawa tercabut, _shinigami_ harus segera membawa roh ke Dunia Bawah Tanah. Dan dalam keadaan sudah tercabut, roh akan kehilangan semua ingatannya.

_Shinigami_ hanya membawa roh. Semua ingatan tetap tertinggal di dunia. Hanya jiwanya saja yang pergi.

Dan itu artinya, Shuu akan berpisah dengan Hakuryuu. Karena ia tak akan mungkin mengenal Shuu lagi setelah nyawanya diambil.

Shuu merasa napasnya semakin sesak ketika ia memikirkan itu.

Namun, masih lebih sakit rasanya jika membayangkan, dirinyalah yang akan mencabut nyawa Hakuryuu. Dirinyalah yang merenggut seluruh kehidupan Hakuryuu. Dirinyalah yang mengambil semua yang ada pada Hakuryuu.

Tapi, perintah adalah perintah! Walau sakit, ia harus melakukannya!

"Hakuryuu, berbaringlah," Shuu memantapkan hatinya. Baru saja terpikirkan olehnya, daripada Hakuryuu menderita karena penyakit itu, lebih baik cepat renggut nyawanya. Tak masalah jika nanti ia dilupakan. Asalkan orang yang ia cintai-

"Memangnya kenapa, Shuu?" Hakuryuu bertanya, kebingungan. Namun sebelum sempat bertanya lebih jauh, kedua tangan Shuu sudah meraih bahu rapuhnya, dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

-tunggu, ia _cintai_?

Shuu, yang awalnya tak ingin bicara muluk-muluk tentang cinta, kini menyadari perasaannya.

Itu memang cinta.

Itu memang hal yang disebut-sebut manusia sebagai perasaan yang suci.

Dan ia mencintai orang yang salah.

Shuu mengambil napas sedalam yang ia bisa. Ia bangkit, berlutut di samping Hakuryuu yang kini terbaring lemas. Hidungnya masih mengeluarkan darah, dan tangannya masih memegangi kepalanya. "Haku-"

"Apakah ini waktunya?"

Deg.

Hakuryuu, seakan mengetahui apa yang apa yang ada dalam pikiran Shuu, memotong dengan cepat panggilan dari sang _shinigami_. Shuu menggertakkan giginya, menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Hakuryuu.

Pemuda itu menoleh. Menghadapkan wajahnya kepada sang malaikat maut. Jemarinya mengelus lembut pipi Shuu. "Dahulu, aku selalu mengira, _shinigami_ itu wajahnya seram," tuturnya, dengan tangan yang masih menelusuri wajah Shuu.

Diam.

Shuu tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya membiarkan wajahnya dijamah oleh manusia pertama yang ia sukai. Cinta pertamanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka, akan bertemu dengan _shinigami_. Waktu kecil aku selalu takut pada mereka."

_Shinigami_ itu sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. Namun-

_Tes_.

-ia tak bisa. Shuu tak kuasa menahan air mata itu. Tak mampu untuk mempertahankannya agar tetap berada di dalam kelopak matanya.

"Tak kusangka, _shinigami_ ada juga yang manis sepertimu, Shuu…" Hakuryuu berkata lemah. "Haha, jadinya pandanganku terhadap _shinigami_ berubah. Terima kasih, Shuu."

Hening.

"A-aku suka Hakuryuu!" seru Shuu tiba-tiba. Ia tak tahan lagi, sungguh. Ia tak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan semua perasaannya. Terserah Hakuryuu mau mengatakan apa, entah ia takut karena disukai _shinigami_, atau apa pun. Shuu tidak peduli. Yang penting dia sudah mengatakannya.

Untuk sesaat, Hakuryuu sedikit kaget. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menampilkannya pada Shuu. "Kau menyukai orang yang salah, Shuu…"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu, Hakuryuu… tapi-"

"Aku juga suka Shuu, kok."

Eh?

Hakuryuu tersenyum. Tulus sekali. Seakan ia hanya menunjukkan senyum itu pada Shuu seorang. "Aku tahu, kita berbeda. Aku manusia, dan kau _shinigami_. Tapi perasaan itu tak bisa berbohong, Shuu. Aku memang menyukai Shuu," ucapnya seraya menghapus air mata Shuu.

Shuu diam. Ia tak mampu melihat wajah Hakuryuu saat ini. Pilu sekali rasanya wajah tersenyum itu akan hilang melalui tangannya sendiri.

"Nah, sudah waktunya, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau bersiap-siap?" pernyataan bernada pasrah yang keluar dari mulut Hakuryuu, menyadarkan Shuu dari kesedihannya.

Benar, ia sudah siap.

Apa pun yang terjadi, tugasnya harus dilaksanakan.

Shuu meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Hakuryuu, bersiap mengambil nyawa orang yang ia sukai itu. Walau hatinya sakit, ia harus melakukannya. Walau batinnya perih, ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya.

Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi.

"Shuu, kau tahu, ketika melihatmu tersenyum pertama kali, aku sudah menyukaimu. Kau yang tersenyum itu sungguh indah di mataku."

Sang _shinigami_ tidak menghentikan perkataan itu. Rangkaian kalimat yang merupakan kata-kata terakhir dari Hakuryuu.

Ia tak bisa membiarkan kalimat terakhir itu tertinggal dalam pikiran Hakuryuu sebelum ia mengucapkannya.

"Aku punya permintaan, Shuu."

Shinigami itu tersentak. "Permintaan apa?" ia bertanya, dengan suara serak menahan rasa sakit.

"Terimalah ini," kata Hakuryuu, sembari menyemitkan sebuah cincin pada jemari Shuu.

"I-ini..." air mata Shuu tumpah, bercampur antara sedih dan senang.

"Walau kita jauh, tetaplah mengingatku. Dijaga dengan baik, ya..."

Ragu, Shuu mengangguk. Ia mengiyakan permintaan terakhir Hakuryuu, untuk menjaga perasaannya, dan terus mengingat Hakuryuu seumur hidupnya. Sebelum dirinya mengambil nyawa pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, Shuu."

Lima.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Empat.

"Aku juga, Hakuryuu."

Tiga.

"Selamat tinggal."

Dua.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hakuryuu."

Satu.

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

_**OMAKE**_.

* * *

"Tepat pukul dua malam lewat tiga belas menit dan tiga puluh lima koma dua ratus tujuh puluh sembilan detik," gumam seorang _shinigami_, dengan pakaian khas mereka, hitam, sembari melirik arlojinya.

"Aku tahu dia bisa, sekarang Shuu tidak bisa lagi kita sebut sebagai 'si _shinigami_ hampir gagal'. Dia melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, meskipun sedikit terhambat. Kau terlalu khawatir, Fei," sahut seorang _shinigami_ lainnya.

Fei mendengus, dalam hati, ia bangga sekali pada sahabat masa kecilnya itu, Shuu. "Tidak apa-apa, kan kalau aku sedikit khawatir? Ngomong-ngomong, Alpha, bukannya kau ada jadwal mencabut nyawa dua belas menit lewat dua puluh lima koma sembilan puluh detik lagi?"

_Shinigami_ tadi, Alpha, menepuk dahinya perlahan. "Astaga, untung kau mengingatkanku, Fei. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa," pamitnya sembari memberikan Fei kecupan kecil di pipinya.

Fei tersenyum. Alpha memang selalu begitu, pelupa. Beruntung dia punya kekasih yang ingatannya bagus seperti Fei.

"Kau tahu, Shuu. Terkadang cinta itu memang sulit dimengerti…"

* * *

_**END. (BENERAN!)**_

* * *

A/N:

YES! SATU LAGI FIC GAJE DARI SAYA SELESAI!

Ehem, fic ini request dari Kak Chiisai. Maafkan saya kalau jadinya gaje minta ampun… maklumlah, saya kan author abal…

Oke, saya ga mau banyak bacot, terima kasih sudah mau baca, ya…

Review, please~~


End file.
